


Accident Aftermath

by sp1dergal



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1dergal/pseuds/sp1dergal
Summary: Peter gets into a car accident and ends up in the hospital.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Accident Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have never written anything before so any constructive criticism is welcome! peter is about 16 in this story and is not enhanced and tony is his dad. i am not a doctor so any medical inaccuracies are unintentional and based on my limited research
> 
> i’m not sure how long this is going to be but the first chapter is done and could honestly be read as a oneshot. hope you enjoy! comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3

Peter became gradually aware of his surroundings. First he noticed an ache on his left side that went into his leg and pressure on his right hand, then he heard a symphony of beeps coming from behind him and two voices - one familiar and one he had never heard before. As he slowly came to, he heard his dad say his name and something about going home, which confused Peter because the last thing he remembered was getting into the car to drive to Ned’s house. After a few minutes of fluctuating in and out of consciousness, Peter tried to move his fingers.

“Peter? Are you awake, bud?” Tony said softly while turning his attention away from the doctor he had been talking to while Peter was unconscious.

“Mmm... yeah,” Peter mumbled tiredly.

“Can you open your eyes for me, Peter?” asked the voice Peter didn’t recognize.

Peter slowly peeled his eyes open to see a doctor and his dad looking expectantly at him.

“Hey, bambino.”

“Where am I? What happened? Who’s that?” Peter asked, getting increasingly panicked and confused.

Tony cupped Peter’s cheek with one hand and squeezed Peter’s hand with his other hand, “We’re in the hospital but you’re okay.” Tony replied calmly.

“But what happened, Dad?” Peter was getting frustrated with his dad and just wanted answers as to what was going on and why he was in pain and in the hospital.

Tony glanced nervously over at the doctor and hesitated for a moment. 

“Dad. Just tell me.” 

Tony sighed and took Peter’s hand in both of his. “You were in a car accident, bud. You don’t remember?”

Peter wracked his brain trying to remember what happened earlier that day, but his memories stopped before anything happened.

“No. Was anyone else hurt?” Peter really hoped that he hadn’t inadvertently hurt someone else.

“No, the driver that hit you was completely fine.” Tony said. “But they won’t be once I’m done with them.”

“Dad. You need to calm down, I’m fine. I feel great actually,” Peter said, despite the throbbing pain that was now radiating down his side and across his abdomen.

“Calm down?! Peter you were in a serious accident and had to have surgery! You could have died!” Tony’s worry manifested in frustration and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Seeing Peter laying there, bruised and broken, was almost too much to bear for Tony.

“But I didn’t die, I’m right here, Dad.” Peter tried to reach out for his dad with his left hand, but found that it was in a blue cast that went almost to his armpit. Now that he saw this, his brain registered the pain in his arm as well as his leg and side. He looked at his dad as his eyes welled up with tears. 

“Oh, bud, it’s ok, I’m here. Come here.” Tony gently sat down on the bed next to Peter and slid down so they were side-by-side. Peter clung to Tony’s shirt with his available hand and sobbed. They stayed like this for quite some time, until Peter’s tears dried up and all that was left was the water marks on Tony’s shirt and the occasional sniffle from Peter.

“Are you feeling better now? Any pain?” Tony asked, his mother hen tendencies coming out in full force.

“Yeah, everything kind of hurts. What did I do?” Peter responded, wanting to know why his whole side ached and why he had to have surgery.

“Well, you really outdid yourself this time, bud. You broke 4 bones - your femur, your humerus, and two ribs. They did surgery on your leg to set the femur, and they had to use a rod and screws to put it back together. You also bruised one rib and have a mild concussion.” Tony stated matter-of-factly.

“Wow.” Peter was at a loss for words. He certainly did not expect that it was this serious, and felt bad for having been so cavalier about it previously. 

Tony knew that Peter would be even more upset when he learned what his recovery would be like, and tried to soften the blow by slowly revealing all of the information to him.“So the doctor said that you will probably be able to go home in 3 or 4 days, but that he wants to monitor you to make sure that there aren’t any post-op infections or complications.” Tony saw the look in Peter’s eyes and knew that he was upset, so he quickly followed up with a reassurance. “But! Visitors are allowed, and I believe that Legos are also allowed. You’ll be home before you know it.”

Despite his father’s reassurance, Peter latched onto the first thing he said - 3 to 4 days of being trapped in this tiny room with nowhere to go and nothing to do: Peter was certain he was going to lose his mind.

“3 to 4 days?! I’m going to go insane! Dad, please, you know I need movement and stimulation! I can’t be trapped in here.” Peter begged. If he could’ve gotten down on his knees to plead with his dad, he would’ve.

“I’m sorry, but you know I can’t go against what the doctor said. It’s for your best interest. If we leave too soon, you could get an infection and end up in the hospital for longer than 3 or 4 days. You don’t want that, I assume?”

“No, but are you sure he said 3 to 4 days, not, like, hours or something?” Peter was grasping at straws now, knowing he was inches from defeat.

“Yes, he definitely said 3 to 4 days, now get some rest, you’ve had a long day and you need to be well rested to see Ned tomorrow.”

“Will you stay?” Peter knew he sounded childish asking his dad to sleep with him, but he felt so vulnerable and exhausted that he didn’t really care. His dad nodded and Peter finally conceded, realizing that he indeed was very tired and that sleeping would make the time pass by quicker. He attempted to get comfortable in the hospital bed, and with his dad’s help, got situated, and they both settled in for the night.


End file.
